Lilly Braxton
by NZGirl25
Summary: Who is Lilly Braxton? How is she a part of the Braxton family? Written for MelBelle94
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, my first Home and Away fanfiction written for MelBelle94.**

* * *

><p>Casey was having lunch at Angelo's with Ruby, Charlie, Heath and Brax when he saw a familiar girl around his age walk through the door.<p>

He quickly tapped Heath on the shoulder and motioned towards the girl. Heath's eyes widened and quickly captured the others attention while Casey quickly slipped out of the booth and walked towards the girl.

"What are you doing here Lilly?" Casey asked the girl.

"I'm here to visit Dad and you guys." Her eyes travelled towards the table. "Who are they?" She asked, referring to Charlie and Ruby.

"Ruby is my girlfriend and Charlie is Brax's." Casey answered..

"Okay, well, time to introduce myself!" She exclaimed happily, smiling as she walked to the table. She couldn't wait to see the Charlie's face as she introduced herself as Brax's daughter.

"Lilly!" Casey ran towards Lilly and tried to pull her away but it was too late.

"Hi." She said when she reached the table.

"Lilly?" Brax asked.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"Uhhh..." Casey stammered.

"Its okay Uncle Case, I'll tell them."

"Wait, Uncle Case?" Charlie asked.

"Lilly, don't..." Heath warned.

"Uncle Heath, don't be such a whine." Lilly smiled happily, knowing that piece of trash Charlie would know who her dad was now.

Realisation dawned on Charlie. She stood up, glaring at Brax. "You have a daugher?" She asked angrily. "And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't think it was important Charlie!"

Charlie grabbed her bag. "It is important to me Brax, I thought we could trust each other!" She stormed out of Angelo's, leaning against the wall until she slid onto the ground. She couldn't believe how stupid she was to trust Brax, to think that he would tell her everything.

Back in the diner, no-one was speaking. Ruby was staring into space, Brax had gone to talk to Charlie, and Casey and Heath were glaring at Lilly, who was looking at them all innocent.

"That wasn't very nice Lilly." Heath told her.

"I don't care Uncle Heath." Lilly answered, twirling a strand of her hair.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Charlie." Brax announced, standing up. "Make sure Lilly doesn't leave." He ordered Heath and Casey, who nodded.

"I wasn't planning on leaving." Lilly retorted.

When Brax got outside, he saw Charlie sitting against the wall, her head in her hands.

"Hey." He said softly. "I'm sorry Charlie."

"How long have we been going out now Brax?" Charlie asked angrily. "And you didn't tell me you had a daughter?"

"I didn't think you'd understand." Brax explained.

"You didn't think I would understand?" Charlie asked incredously. "Aren't you forgetting about Ruby?" Charlie was seriously getting so angry and upset with Brax, and he knew that.

"Charlie, can I explain?" Brax asked. Charlie nodded.

"When Sophie got pregnant, she wanted nothing to do with the baby. We were sixteen, she wanted to abort the baby, but I wanted the baby. When Lilly was born, Sophie took off, leaving Lilly with me, and I was going to have to raise her on my own. Mum wasn't a lot of help, so I had my aunty help me when I was working 'cause I had to provide for her. She died before Lilly turned ten and I've been responsible for Lilly ever since. Case is only a couple months older than Lilly, but she's had a way rougher life than he has." Brax took Charlie's hand. "I am honestly really sorry. I wanted to see how far this relationship could go."

"I just wished you would of told me." Charlie whispered.

Brax nodded. "And I'm sorry for not telling you." He stood up, holding his hand out to Charlie. "Come back inside?" He asked.

"Okay." Charlie took Brax's hand and they walked back inside to see Lilly sitting next to Casey.

"You alright Charlie?" Ruby asked.

"I'm fine Rubes." Charlie answered, sitting back down next to Brax. "Hey, why don't we all have dinner tonight?"

"Yeah, we could have it at ours, right boys?" Brax answered, looking at Casey and Heath.

"Sure." Casey answered.

Heath shrugged. "No problem."

"Cool." Ruby answered.

"Well, I gotta go for a run, um, what time?" Charlie asked, standing up and grabbing her bag.

"How about seven?" Brax proposed.

"Sure. Bye." She kissed Brax and left, calling "Bye guys" as she walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Written with thanks to MelBelle94.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Casey and Ruby were walking on the beach, holding hands.

"Why did Brax keep it a secret from Charlie?" Ruby asked.

Casey shrugged. "I guess its because Brax didn't know how she would react."

"Still, he shouldn't of lied!" Ruby exclaimed.

Casey stopped walking and stood in front of Ruby. "Hey, calm down."

"Why?" Ruby snapped.

"Because Charlie and Brax's business is theirs and you shouldn't be working yourself about it. Charlie can take care of herself right?"

Ruby nodded. She felt Casey's arms wrap around her and she leant against his chest, hugging him back.

When Charlie and Ruby arrived at the Braxton household later that night, they could hear screaming.

"Sounds like Casey and Lilly." Ruby commented. Charlie nodded in agreement.

Five minutes later, they were still waiting at the door, listening to Casey and Lilly screaming at each other.

"Hey guys," Heath greeted Charlie and Ruby cheerfully.

"Hey, we've been waiting for a while." Ruby answered.

Heath heard the shouting, and he winced. "Oh, not again." He pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

"Thanks." Charlie said, walking inside.

"CASEY, LEAVE IT ALONE, ITS NONE OF THE BUSINESS!" Lilly screamed.

"UNCLE CASEY!," Casey yelled back. "And yes, Lilly Braxton, it is my business!"

Heath went straight to Lilly and Casey while Charlie walked into the kitchen to see Brax.

"Guys, stop fighting!" Heath yelled.

"Hey, whats going on?" Brax asked, walking into the living room.

"Lilly has a boyfriend!" Casey exclaimed.

"So? You have a girlfriend!" Lilly retorted.

"Hey, thats enough!" Brax interjected. "Case, don't fight with Lilly, you can do better than that."

"She has a boyfriend!" Casey complained.

"Same for you Lilly, no fighting with Casey." Heath told Lilly.

"Yes Uncle Heath." Lilly answered sulkily.

"Okay Brax." Casey replied.

"Good." Brax walked back into the kitchen, Charlie following him.

"Hey." Charlie said.

"Hey yourself." Brax answered, pulling Charlie into a long passionate kiss.

"So what happened to Lilly's mum?" Charlie asked. "Where is she now?"

Brax shrugged. "I don't know. She left like a day after she gave birth to Lilly. I haven't seen her since."

"Okay." Charlie answered.

Back in the living room, Ruby was getting sick of the awkward silence.

"So whats it like being a rivergirl?" Ruby asked.

When she got no answer from Lilly, Ruby tried again. "Do you like school?"

"Its okay." Lilly answered.

"Whats your favourite subject?" Ruby asked.

Again, no reply. "What are you into?" Ruby tried for the third time.

"Lilly, can I talk to you?" Heath asked.

Lilly sighed and followed Heath outside.

"What?" She asked sukily.

"Ruby's trying to make conversation with you." Heath stated. "The least you could do is answer her, or talk to her back."

"Why should I?" Lilly asked.

"Because Ruby and Charlie are our guests," Heath told her. "Be nice."

"Why should I?" Lilly asked again.

Heath sighed. "Just try, okay?"

"Fine." Lilly stormed back inside and sat on the couch. She pulled out her phone and started texting.

"Lilly, do you want me to take away that phone?" Heath threatened.

"No." Lilly muttered.

"So put it away and start being social." Heath told her.

"I am, I'm texting." Lilly retorted in a know-it-all tone.

"Social with us." Heath retorted back.

"Guys, dinner!" Brax yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, thats it for now, thanks MelBelle94 :)<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Lilly, what school are you going to?" Charlie asked before putting a forkful of stir-fry into her mouth.

When Lilly didn't reply, Heath shot her a look. "Lilly."

Lilly looked up from her phone. "What?" She snapped.

"Charlie asked you a question." Heath said.

"What is it?" Lilly asked.

"What school do you go to?" Charlie repeated.

"Mangrove River."

"Why don't you come to Summer Bay?" Ruby asked.

"Because its closer." Lilly answered.

"Actually Lilly, we have to talk about that." Brax told her.

"What is there to talk about?" Lilly asked, poking her vegetables with her fork.

"Your going to start going to Summer Bay High." Brax replied.

"What? Why?" Lilly exclaimed, standing up.

"Because Mangrove River is filled with bad influences." Heath answered.

"I'm not going to Summer Bay." Lilly stated, folding her arms.

"Yes you are, and thats that." Brax ordered.

"No I'm not!" Lilly retorted.

"Look, its not like your going to be alone there, you have Casey and Ruby." Heath interjected.

Ruby sat there, thinking about Lilly going to her school. She didn't want her going there, she actually hated the idea. For one, Lilly wasn't very nice, and two, she didn't like her. But she was going to make an effort, after all, Casey was her uncle.

"Wow, I'm so happy about that..." Lilly answered sarcastically. "I really want to go to the same school as my uncle."

"I'm that bad?" Casey asked, pretending to be hurt.

"No you aren't Case, she's just being stubborn." Brax answered.

"I can't believe you Dad!" Lilly stood up and ran to her room, slamming her door.

"Well, that went well!" Casey exclaimed sarcastically.

"I'll go talk to her." Brax said, standing up.

"No, I will." Heath went and knocked on Lilly's door.

"What?" Lilly answered.

"Can I talk to you?" Heath asked.

"No!" Lilly answered.

Heath opened the door to see Lilly with her earphones in her ears lying on her bed texting.

"What?" Lilly complained.

"Look Lil," Heath began."Your dad only wants the best for you."

Lilly scowled, sitting up and putting a pillow on her lap, wrapping her arms around it. "Don't call me Lil. And if he really wants the best for me, he would let me stay at Mangrove River." Tears began to fall.

Heath sat on the bed and put his arm around her. "Hey, don't cry."

"Why not?" Lilly asked through her tears. "You guys want to send me to a school where I won't fit in at all. I have friends here."

Heath sighed. "You will fit in Lilly, your a great girl."

Lilly snorted. "Your just saying that."

"Yeah, and I mean it." Heath answered back. "Lilly, you'll be fine."

"Can you talk to him for me?" Lilly asked hopefully.

Heath shook his head. "He's made up his mind already."

Lilly looked at him with puppy dog eyes. "Please?"

"Sorry, still no," Heath laughed. "Nice try though."

"Its not funny!" Lilly exclaimed.

Heath nodded. "Okay, sorry then, come back and finish your dinner."

"I don't want to." Lilly complained sukilly.

"Lilly Anne Braxton." Heath warned.

"I said I don't want to!" Lilly retorted.

Heath sighed. "Lilly Anne Braxton, I will take away that cellphone."

"Uncle Heath!" Lilly complained.

"I will do it." Heath threatened.

"Fine." Lilly snapped. She tossed her pillow on her bed and followed Heath out of the room.

When Lilly and Heath got back to the table, everyone was laughing.

"Whats so funny brothers?" Heath asked, sitting in his seat in between Casey and Brax and putting his arms around them.

"Ruby just said something really funny." Casey laughed.

"Yeah, it was just something that happened at school," Ruby added, noticing Lilly sitting back at the table poking her vegetables with her fork again. "You okay Lilly?"

"Yeah, fine." Lilly snapped.

Ruby sat back in her chair. "Okay, then."

"Okay, who wants dessert?" Brax asked, standing up. "Case, can you bring the dinner plates into the kitchen?"

Casey nodded. "Sure."

"Do you want some help?" Charlie offered.

"Yeah, Charlie, can you help me in the kitchen?" Brax answered.

"Yeah, sure." Charlie replied, following Brax into the kitchen. Brax pinned her against the wall and began to kiss her passionately. She kissed him back just as passionately until they heard a cough. They broke apart to see Casey standing in the doorway holding a bunch of plates.

"Uhh guys, I can leave these on the table if you want." Casey said.

"Just put them on the bench bro." Brax told Casey.

Casey nodded and did what Brax told him to.

"Can you grab the icecream please?" Brax asked, opening a cupboard and grabbing a bunch of bowls.

Charlie opened the freezer and grabbed a tub of strawberry icecream, which she passed to Brax. "Where do you keep the spoons?" She asked.

"In that drawer." Brax pointed to a drawer.

"Charlie!" Ruby yelled running into the kitchen. "We have to leave, now!"

* * *

><p><strong>A huge thanks again to MelBelle94. Chapter 4 won't take as long I promise. <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

_Found a positive pregnancy test in the bathroom. Think its Charlies._

Charlie couldn't get that test message out of her head as she drove Ruby to school the next morning. She knew that she shouldn't have left her pregnancy test in the bathroom. It was careless and stupid of her.

"How are you going to tell Brax?" Ruby asked, breaking the silence.

Charlie glanced over at her daughter and increased her grip on the steering wheel. "I don't know Rubes."

"Your pregnant Charlie, thats huge!" Ruby exclaimed.

Charlie sighed. "I will tell him. Just not now."

"So when?" Ruby pressed. "You can't put this off forever Charlie!"

"I know Ruby, just leave it alone!" Charlie snapped, pulling up in a car park at Angelo's.

"Charlie-" Ruby began.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave it?" Charlie snapped, cutting Ruby off. Glancing at Ruby, Charlie could tell that she had hurt her. "Look, I'm sorry."

"Its okay," Ruby responded. "I'm going to be a big sister." She mused.

"Yeah..." Charlie smiled, opening her car door. "Don't tell Brax, okay?" She told Ruby, getting serious again.

"I won't." Ruby promised, getting out of the car.

When Charlie and Ruby entered Angelo's, Brax walked up to them straight away.

"Hey," Brax said, wrapping his arms around Charlie while Ruby went to Casey who was sitting at the bar, "What happened last night? You and Ruby shot off pretty fast."

"Yeah I know," Charlie answered. "Don't worry, it was nothing." She glanced over at Ruby, who was talking to Casey.

"Charlie, look at me," Brax said, "What is it?"

"Ruby!" Charlie called, "Look, I'll see you later." She told Brax.

"Charlie..." Brax sighed.

Ruby looked over to see Charlie walking out of the restaurant. "I'll see you at school babe." Ruby said and kissed Casey quickly on the lips.

"Ruby!" Brax called, but was too late, Ruby had already left. He sighed and walked back to the bar.

"You think you can find out whats going on?" Brax asked.

"Hmm?" Casey responded.

"The Buckton's." Brax told him, pointing at the door, where Charlie and Ruby had just been.

"Oh," Casey answered, "Maybe."

"You think you can?" Brax asked.

Casey shrugged. "Maybe."

After school, Ruby and Casey were sitting at a table at Angelo's, sharing a pizza that Brax had given them.

"Why did you have to leave last night?" Casey asked.

Ruby looked up from her slice of pizza. "Why?" She asked curiously.

"Just wondering." Casey answered.

Ruby looked around quickly before telling Casey in a low voice, "Charlie's pregnant."

Casey was speechless. "Is it..."

"Brax's?" Ruby asked. "Yep."

"Wow." Casey commented.

Ruby nodded. "I'm going to be a big sister." She gushed, not knowing that Brax had overheard everything.

At home, Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table with her head in her hands, a glass of water by her side, when she heard a knock at the door. She didn't want to get it, but being the only one home, she was forced to. Or, she could just ignore it. Yes, that was what she was going to do.

"Charlie, I know your in there." Brax called.

Charlie closed her eyes and ignored him.

"Charlie!" Brax called again.

When she opened the door, she turned around and went back to her seat.

"Charlie, I know whats going on," Brax stated, "And you lied to me this morning."

"How do you know?" Charlie asked, running a hand through her hair, "Ruby told you, didn't she?"

"She didn't. Well, not to my face anyway," Brax answered, "Charlie, you lied to me."

"You lied to me about Lilly." Charlie retorted.

"Charlie, you know why I did," Brax threw his hands up in the hair, exasperated, "This is big."

Charlie put her head back in her hands, "I know, thats why I didn't tell you, I wasn't ready."

Brax sat down in the chair next to Charlie and pulled her hands away from her face, gripping onto them. "Charlie, we'll be fine."

"You think so?" Charlie asked softly.

"I know we will," Brax told her confidently, "You have Ruby, she turned out fine."

"I had my parents helping me though," Charlie admitted.

"Well," Brax answered, "This time, you have me."

Charlie smiled before pulling Brax in for a kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, I hoped you liked it, no cliffhanger this time :)<strong>

**Please review, I really like constructive critisim, it makes me a better writer, and reviews make my day. **

**Thanks again to MelBelle94.**


	5. Chapter 5

"You ready?" Brax asked Charlie.

Charlie nodded hesitantly which made Brax concerned, "It'll be fine," He promised.

"Really?" Charlie asked, putting a hand on her stomach.

Brax put a finger under Charlie's chin, tilting her face so she was looking at him, "It will be fine, I promise."

"Lilly doesn't even like that I'm with you," Charlie said, "She won't take this well."

"She will, she will just need time to get used to it." Brax told her.

Charlie nodded, "I'll take your word for it."

Brax kissed Charlie on the forehead before yelling, "Lilly!"

"What?" Lilly yelled back from her room.

"Come here please!" Brax answered.

Lilly walked into the lounge, her ponytail swinging.

"Sit down," Brax told her, "We have to tell you something."

"What?" Lilly asked, ignoring Brax's comment to sit down.

"Um," Charlie said, "I'm pregnant."

Lilly's brown eyes flashed angrily, "What?" She yelled, glaring at Brax, "Ever heard of a condom?"

"Lilly, don't be like this." Brax pleaded.

"You couldn't keep it in your pants?" Lilly continued, "Or use a condom?" She ran to her room and slammed the door.

Charlie stood up, grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Brax asked.

"Look," Charlie said, dreading her next words, "Its not going to work."

"What do you mean?" Brax asked.

"Us. Its not going to work," Charlie's voice broke, "Lilly doesn't like me, and its obvious that she never will, so its best that I," She hesitated, "Break things off with you."

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry its so short, I just wanted to leave a cliffhanger :)<strong>

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Thanks to everyone who keeps reading.**

**And thanks again to MelBelle94. **


	6. Chapter 6

After Charlie left, Brax went to the shed to take his anger out.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

With every punch, Brax felt a tiny bit better.

But it wasn't enough for him to get over the fact that Charlie was carrying his baby, and she had broken up with him.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

While Brax was taking his anger out on his boxing bag, Heath had taken it upon himself to go sort Lilly out.

"LILLY ANNE BRAXTON!" Heath yelled, "GET YOUR ASS IN HERE NOW!"

"NO!" Lilly yelled back.

"NOW!" Heath bellowed.

"What?" Lilly stood in front of Heath, putting her earphones around her neck.

"What did you have to do that for?" Heath asked angrily.

Lilly folded her arms. "Why did I do what?" She asked innocently.

"Don't play games with me Lilly Braxton," Heath said in a low tone, "Your dad was happy and you ruined it."

"Just because he broke up with that whore?" Lilly asked.

"Don't call her that!" Heath exploded. "Charlie's pregnant, and because of the way you reacted she broke up with him!"

"Then she doesn't have feelings for him!"

"Yes she does! She's keeping the baby isn't she? She only broke up with him because of you!"

"Yeah, everything is all my fault now right? Blame everything on Lilly!" Lilly yelled, her voice breaking before running to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"Lilly!" Heath called after her.

"Charlie?" Ruby called as she walked through the door.

"In here." Charlie called hoarsely.

Ruby entered the living room to see Charlie on the couch with a enormous box of tissues.

"Charlie? Oh my gosh Charlie whats wrong?" Ruby sat down next to Charlie and took the box of tissues away from her.

Charlie sniffed before taking a tissue from the box. "I broke up with Brax." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"What? Why?" Ruby asked, shocked.

"Because I'm an idiot!" Charlie exclaimed hysterically, "I let Lilly get to me!"

"How?" Ruby asked, putting her hand on Charlie's back.

Charlie blew her nose. "Because she didn't take the pregnancy well."

"Okay Charlie, calm down," Ruby told her, "I need to talk to her."

"No, don't." Charlie persuaded.

"Mum, you gave up the man you love for her! Of course I'm going to talk to her!"

"Just leave it for a while okay?" Charlie asked.

Ruby nodded. "Do you want a glass of water or anything?"

"That would be great Rubes." Charlie told her daughter.

Later that day, Charlie was walking along the beach to try and clear her head when she bumped into Lilly. She ignored her and carried on walking.

"Charlie, I need to talk to you!" Lilly called.

Charlie turned to face the burnette teenager. "What is it?"

"I'm not going to apologise for the way I reacted, but I know you make Dad happy." Lilly said.

"Look, its over between us, so theres no point telling me that now." Charlie answered before walking away again.

"Charlie!" Lilly ran up to her. "I want you to get back with Dad."

"I know you hate me." Charlie told her.

"Charlie, I don't hate you. I'm not used to my Dad dating, thats all."

"And thats it?" Charlie asked incredously.

"Charlie, you gotta believe me." Lilly pleaded. "I know your pregnant, and I know how serious you guys are about each other."

"I believe you Lilly."

"Really?" Lilly asked. "So will you get back together with Dad?"

Charlie smiled before nodding. "Yes."

"See you later then?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah." Charlie said.

Before Charlie walked away, Lilly hugged Charlie, who was surprised, then hugged her back.

Lilly was watching Charlie walk away, when Charlie collapsed.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it! Sorry for taking so long!<strong>

**Please read & review!**

**Thanks for reading, and thanks again to MelBelle94!**


	7. Chapter 7

While the ambulance was driving Charlie to the hospital, Lilly pulled out her phone and dialed Brax's number.

"Hey Lils, whats up?" Brax asked.

"Charlie collapsed, I called an ambulance and they are taking her to the hospital now!" Lilly exclaimed.

"Where are you?" Brax asked.

"I'm at the beach. Is Charlie going to be okay Dad?" Lilly asked frantically.

"She will be, she's strong, I know she will," Brax comforted Lilly, "I'll come get you."

"Okay. See you soon." Lilly said, hanging up the phone.

"How are you feeling Charlie?" Sid asked, walking into her hospital room.

"I'm feeling a lot better." Charlie replied.

"I have you test results." Sid told her.

Charlie closed her eyes, dreading what Sid was going to say. "Just say it Sid."

"Charlie, you have a condition that could be fatal to you and your baby." Sid told her gently. "When you give birth there is a higher risk that you will die."

Charlie looked at Sid, trying to take it in. "What?" She asked, blinking several times.

"I think you heard me the first time Charlie." Sid answered gently.

Tears started pouring down her face. "Brax?" She cried out. "Brax?"

"Yeah, I'm here." Brax ran in the hospital room, followed by Lilly, Heath, Ruby and Casey. He held onto Charlie's hand. "I'm here." He comforted.

"Are you okay Charlie?" Ruby ran around to the side of Charlie's hospital bed.

"I'm fine Rubes." Charlie reassured Ruby, even though she was lying. She wasn't fine. Not even close.

She couldn't bear the thought that she could lose her baby. The chance that she and her baby would survive was slim to none.

"Rubes, I have to go." Casey said, motioning towards the door. "I'm really glad your okay Charlie."

"Thanks." Charlie smiled weakly.

"Are you going to be okay here?" Ruby asked.

Charlie nodded. "I'll be fine."

"Okay." Ruby said before leaving with Casey.

"I'm gonna go get a drink, do you guys want anything?" Brax asked.

"No thanks." Charlie answered.

"Coke please." Lilly said.

Brax nodded and left.

"We need to talk about Charlie and Brax." Ruby stated as they strolled down the beach.

"Hmm?" Casey responded.

Ruby whacked Casey on the arm.

"Ow!" Casey exclaimed, pretending to be hurt.

"Anyway," Ruby continued. "We need to figure out a plan to get them to move in together."

"Why?" Casey asked.

"Because they will never move foward." Ruby told him. "So we have to give them a," She searched for a word. "push."

"A push?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, a push," Ruby answered. "We just gotta figure out how..."

"I'm sure you will come up with something." Casey teased.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah I will." She mused.

'I am so sorry Charlie!" Lilly apologised for the millionth time.

"I think I get it." Charlie told Lilly, a hint of a laugh in her voice.

"I am really sorry." Lilly said seriously. "I was a bitch to you."

"I know why you were." Charlie answered.

"My mum, I never really got to know her." Lilly told her. "Dad told me that she left as soon as I was born."

"I'm sorry." Charlie said geniunely.

"Its no excuse for how I treated you." Lilly said bitterly. "I've never had a mother figure in my life."

"Its not your fault." Charlie said honestly. "And Lilly, I never wanted you to think that I was trying to be your mother."

"It wasn't just that." Lilly said. "I was used to being the only girl for a long time. And then you and Ruby came into the picture."

Charlie nodded. "I understand."

"And I just didn't know how to handle it."

Brax stood in the doorway, coke and a coffee in hand, listening to Charlie and Lilly talk. He was happy that they were finally getting along but he didn't know if they were officially back together.

Charlie noticed Brax in the doorway. "Hey."

"Hey yourself." He answered, eyes on Lilly.

Lilly noticed his look and got the message straight away. "Umm... I'm just gonna go for a walk, around the hospital..." She got up, gave Charlie a hug, took her coke, and left the room, leaving an awkward silence.

"So..." Brax broke the silence.

"Yup." Charlie answered.

"What happened?" Brax asked.

"I collasped. And then I ended up in here." Charlie said simply. She patted the bed. "Sit."

"What did Sid say?" Brax asked, sitting down on the bed.

Charlie looked up into Brax's eyes. "He said I'll be fine." Her voice shook.

Brax knew Charlie was lying, but he didn't want to push her. She'd tell him when she was ready. "Okay."

Another awkward silence. This time, Charlie broke it.

"I want to get back together."

* * *

><p><strong>Another huge thanks to MelBelle94, all of my friends on the Home and Away board, and everyone who has been reading the story, reviewing, story alerting, author alerting, etc. It means a lot to me.<strong>

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you liked this chapter. **


	8. Chapter 8

Brax grinned.

"You want to?" Charlie asked.

Brax answered by pulling Charlie in the best kiss that she had ever experienced.

"Wow." She breathed when it was over.

"Did that answer your question?" Brax asked.

Charlie nodded. "I thought... that you wouldn't want me back."

Brax looked confused. "Why?"

"Because," Charlie said. "I've broken up with you a few times, and I've tried to arrest Heath, god, I even arrested you once."

"Charlie, thats in the past." Brax said gently. "I love you."

Charlie was playing with a stray thread on the hospital sheet, but when she heard Brax say that her head shot up.

"I love you too." She answered, pulling Brax into another kiss.

* * *

><p>"Casey, pass the cellotape please?" Ruby asked, standing on top of a ladder, holding a bright 'Welcome Home' banner in place.<p>

"Come over!" Casey exclaimed into the phone, absentmindedly handing Ruby the cellotape.

"Who are you talking to?" Ruby asked.

Casey took his cellphone off his ear. "Lilly." He told Ruby.

"Tell her that if she doesn't come I'll never talk to her again." Ruby answered.

"Ruby says that if you don't come she will never talk to you again." Casey repeated into the phone.

"And that Charlie will be sad." Ruby added.

"And Charlie will be sad." Casey added.

"I'm heeeeeeeereeeeeeeeeeeee!" Lilly announced as she barged through the door.

Laughing, Casey hung up the phone. "Hey to you too."

"So whats going on?" Lilly asked.

Grinning, Ruby filled her on in the plan.

Nodding, Lilly started to smile. "Thats great."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later, people started arriving, among them was Leah, Miles and Morag.<p>

"They're here!" Ruby squealed as she heard a car pull up into the driveway. "Everyone hide!"

After everyone had hidden, Casey switched off the lights and hid behind the couch next to Ruby.

"I'm not getting a welcome home party am I?" Charlie asked as they walked up the driveway.

"No." Brax lied.

Charlie stopped and studied Brax's face. "You're lying!" She exclaimed.

Brax smiled mischieveously.

Charlie groaned as they neared the door. Before she managed to unlock the door, Brax pulled her into a passionate kiss.

After they struggled to end the kiss, Charlie unlocked the door. Wallking in, she saw it was dark and it appeared that no-one was home.

Flicking on the light, Charlie braced herself.

"Surprise!" Everyone yelled, coming out of their hiding spot.

"Were you surprised?" Ruby asked, coming up to hug Charlie, a big smile on her face.

"Yeah," Charlie smiled back at Ruby, glancing at Brax.

Charlie's eyes travelled around the room. She saw a lot of people she knew, including Leah, Miles, Casey, Lilly, Colleen, Bianca and Irene. There was a big banner saying 'Welcome Home' in big bold letters.

"You like it?" Ruby asked, noticing Charlie looking around.

"Yeah." Charlie replied geniunely.

"Awesome. I'll leave you to talk to everyone." Ruby smiled before walking away.

Charlie spent the next few minutes saying hi to everyone, then made her way to Lilly, who was sitting in a chair near the food and drink table.

"Hey." Lilly smiled.

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?" Lilly asked, worry etched all over her face.

"I'm fine." Charlie reassured her.

"Okay." Lilly said. "Now go and enjoy your party. I'm sure Brax wants you to dance with him." She smiled mischievously.

Charlie laughed. "Sure he is."

"Brax!"

Brax, who was talking to Miles, turned around to see Ruby.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I found Charlie looking at Real Estate brochures. You know what that means right?" Ruby asked.

"She wants a house?" Brax asked.

"She wants a house with _you_." Ruby told him.

"What?" Brax asked surprised.

"Oh, don't look so surprised." Ruby said. "It's obvious you guys are hot for each other." She winked before walking away, smiling once Brax couldn't see her face.

Brax stood there, speechless. They had only just gotten back together, and now Charlie was looking at real estate brochures? He didn't think it was a bad idea, he was just... surprised.

"Charlie!"

"Yeah." Charlie was saying to Leah. She turned around, to see Casey.

"Can I talk to you?" Casey asked.

Charlie nodded, walking over to the wall. "What is this about?"

"I found Brax looking at something." Casey said mysteriously.

"Yeah?" Charlie asking, all her attention fixing on Casey. "What?"

"Real estate brochures."

Every fibre of Charlie's being froze.

"_Real estate brochures?" _She managed to choke out.

Casey nodded.

"Wow." Was all she managed to get out.

"He wants a house with you Charlie." Casey told her.

"A house, with me?" She asked, dumbfounded.

"Yep." Casey nodded.

Charlie turned around to see Brax happily chatting with Lilly.

"Well, I'll see you later then." Casey said, before disappearing in the crowd.

Charlie walked over to the drink table, wanting to refill her empty glass of orange juice.

As she filled her glass up, she contemplated the idea of getting a house with Brax. She did have commitment issues in the past, but that was the past. She was pregnant too, which did make things different. Maybe it was time that she settled down with a guy. It wasn't a bad id-

Charlie's thoughts were interrupted by the footsteps of someone approaching her.

"Hey." Charlie said to Lilly. "Can we talk?"

Lilly nodded. "Sure." She answered, following Charlie into the kitchen.

"Casey told me that Brax was looking at real estate brochures." Charlie said.

"Yeah?" Lilly asked. "What does this have to do with me?"

"Casey made it pretty obvious that Brax wants us to find a house together." Charlie said, a small smile making it's way onto her face.

"How do you feel about that?" Lilly asked.

"I think the question should be how do _you _feel?"

Lilly hesitated. "It would be... different."

Charlie nodded. "Different how?"

"I grew up without my mum. She didn't want me. I've grown up with a house full of boys." She wiped away a tear. "I've never had a mother figure. Never in my entire life. I don't know what it'll be like to live with my Dad's girlfriend." Her eyes fixated themselves on Charlie's stomach. "And the baby." The tears cascaded down her cheeks, Charlie herself was trying not to cry.

"I'm sorry." Charlie said, handing Lilly a tissue.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Lilly said bitterly, wiping her face with the tissue.

"I've had commitment issues." Charlie admitted. "But your dad is different."

"Different how?" Lilly sniffed.

"I love him. More than any other guy I've loved." Charlie said honestly.

"Do you see a future with him?" Lilly asked.

Charlie nodded. "Yeah."

"I'm okay with you guys getting a house."

"It's not definite yet, I'm only going by what Casey told me."

"It'll be different, but it'll be nice." Lilly smiled, tears no longer cascading down her face.

Charlie pulled Lilly into a hug, just as Brax walked into the kitchen.

"Whats going on?" Brax asked.

Charlie smiled at Brax. "Nothing, me and Lilly were just talking."

"Okay." Brax said. "Are you coming back?"

"Yeah, in a minute." Charlie told him.

Brax nodded and walked out, Charlie and Lilly following.

* * *

><p><strong>A huge Thanks to MelBelle and Spotty :) <strong>

**Thanks for reading! Constructive critisim is appreciated :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**-ONE MONTH LATER-**

"Okay, Charlie, Brax, you ready? Sid asked.

Charlie glanced at Brax, who squeezed her hand and nodded. "Yes." Charlie answered.

"Okay, well, I'm going to put this gel on your stomach, and we'll get a picture, okay?"

Charlie nodded, and Sid began to work the gel onto her stomach.

Sid studied the picture in the monitor. "That's your baby, I'll have the sex in a minute." He told the couple, studying the monitor closely.

Charlie gazed longingly at Brax before looking at the picture. "Thats our baby." Brax murmured in her ear.

"It's a girl!" Sid exclaimed.

Charlie smiled at Brax. "Our baby girl." She said softly.

* * *

><p>"I'm getting a sister!" Ruby exclaimed later that day. Charlie, Ruby, Brax, Casey, Heath and Lilly were all sitting around the table at the Braxton house, eating lunch. "I can dress her up, teach her to be like her amazing," she flicked her hair, "big sister." Everyone laughed at that.<p>

"Well, I'm going to teach her to be cool," Casey pretended to flick his hair, "like her uncle."

Everyone cracked up laughing.

"She's gonna be a cop, just like her mum." Brax said, gazing at Charlie lovingly.

"She'll be whatever she wants to be." Charlie corrected.

"Have you guys thought of any names?" Casey asked.

"No, not yet." Charlie answered, glancing at Brax, who nodded.

"You know whats funny?" Lilly asked, spearing a piece of lettuce with her fork.

"What?" Charlie asked.

Lilly pointed her fork at Ruby. "That Ruby is going to be the sister," she pointed her fork at Casey, "and this one is going to be the uncle."

"That's not fair!" Ruby exclaimed, hitting Casey playfully on the arm and glaring at him, which caused everyone to laugh again.

Brax put his arm around Charlie, holding her close. She smiled up at him.

"Aww." Heath teased.

Everyone cracked up, except Brax and Charlie, who just smiled at each other.

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Ruby and Charlie were about to leave when Tegan burst through the door, Darcy in tow.<p>

"Tegan?" Brax asked, coming up behind Charlie. "What are you doing here?"

"She's yours." Tegan said, before leaving, the door banging shut behind her, leaving everyone in shock.

Minutes passed, and then Lilly noticed the young girl standing in the corner awkwardly and walked up to her.

"Hey, I'm Lilly, welcome to the family little sis." She smiled.

The eight year old looked up at her shyly. "Hi."

Charlie was the next one to step foward. "I'm Charlie."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoy, a huge thanks to Melbelle94 and Spot :)<strong>

**Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

"Darcy isn't adapting well." Charlie noted, slipping her arms around Brax's toned stomach and watched her sitting on the beach, gloomily building a sandcastle.

"I don't know what to do." Brax answered, and Charlie's heart melted.

"I'll go talk to her." Charlie told him.

Brax nodded, pulling Charlie closer to him and kissing her forehead. She smiled at him before walking down to Darcy.

"Hey," Charlie said softly. "Can I sit?"

Darcy nodded.

Charlie sat beside her, staring out at the surf for a moment before turning to Darcy. "Do you want help with the castle?"

Darcy nodded. "Sure." She answered in a small voice.

Charlie picked up some sand, and manipulated it to fit the sandcastle.

"No," Darcy said. "Do it like this." She then proceeded to show Charlie how to pat the sand on.

"So how do you like living with your dad?" Charlie asked.

"Its okay," Darcy said, picking up some sand and playing with it. "I hate my mum for leaving me."

Charlie's heart went out to the little girl. "Darcy, it'll be okay."

The eight-year old looked up at Charlie. "Will it?"

Charlie nodded. "Your dad loves you."

"He does?" Darcy asked.

Charlie nodded. "He loves you to the ends of the earth."

Darcy smiled.

"So," Charlie said, picking up a shell and turning it over in her fingers. "How about we finish the sandcastle, and then go back?"

The eight-year-old nodded, and Charlie smiled, handing the shell over.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Charlie asked, sliding in the seat across the table from Lilly. They were sitting at a table in the diner, as Lilly had texted Charlie asking to meet.

"Yup," Lilly said, getting up and pulling her wallet out. "Want anything?"

"Just a orange juice." Charlie smiled, handing Lilly a five dollar note, which she waved off, before walking up to Leah, who was standing behind the counter.

"Vanilla milkshake and an orange juice please." She ordered.

Leah nodded. "Seven ninety-eight."

"Cool." Lilly replied, handing over a ten dollar note.

"I'll bring that right over." Leah smiled, handing Lilly her change.

Charlie was on her phone when Lilly got back to the table.

"So whats up Lilly?" Charlie asked, putting her phone down, leaning foward and resting her elbows on the table.

"Its about Darcy." Lilly said, as Leah came to the table with their drinks.

Charlie took a sip of her orange juice, her eyes not leaving Lilly's face. "Darcy?"

Lilly nodded, her eyes travelling to Charlie's stomach. "And the baby."

"Yeah?" Charlie asked. "What about them?"

"Well, I was the only child for ages," Lilly began, and Charlie nodded. "Then suddenly there was Ruby."

Charlie nodded, listening to Lilly.

"Anyway," Lilly continued. "Then you became pregnant, and Darcy came."

Charlie nodded, sipping of her orange juice. "Where is this going Lils?" She asked gently.

"Well," Lilly began, playing with her straw. "I'm scared."

Charlie paused. "Scared of what?"

"Everything is changing," Lilly answered. "I'm scared that Dad is going to be paying all the attention to the baby and Darcy."

Charlie was taken aback. "Lilly, you don't have to feel like that."

"I don't want that to happen Charlie, I don't."

"It won't, your dad loves you," Charlie tried to reassure her. "You don't have to worry."

"Don't I?" Lilly asked, tears starting to form in her eyes.

"You don't," Charlie reassured her. "Your dad loves you, and the baby and Darcy won't change that."

Lilly wiped her eyes before taking a long sip of her milkshake. "Really?"

"Really," Charlie clarified. "Your dad, he loves you so much."

Lilly nodded, and Charlie stood up, and the two hugged.

"Thank you Charlie." Lilly murmured.

"Its okay Lilly," Charlie reassured. "Everything is okay."

Later that night, Charlie, Brax, Lilly, Ruby and Darcy were all having dinner at Angelo's, sharing two large pizzas.

"So, hows the house hunting going?" Lilly asked.

Brax glanced at Charlie, who was staring into her wine. "We're starting to look tomorrow, aye babe?"

Charlie looked up, then nodded. "Yeah." She smiled.

As everyone started talking about it, Brax nudged Charlie, who looked at him questionally.

"Ruby isn't saying anything," Brax told her. "Have you noticed?"

Charlie followed his gaze to see her daughter completely ignoring everyone, looking sulky, eyes focused on the piece of pizza in front of her. "No, I didn't," She said quietly. "Whats wrong Rubes?" She asked, turning towards her.

"Its unfair how we are all going to be living together," Ruby began. "And playing happy little families and Darcy, Lilly, and the baby," She paused, tears forming in her eyes. "all have the same dad and he's an awesome dad!" She jumped up, and ran out, leaving a stunned Charlie.

"I have to go talk to her!" Charlie exclaimed, jumping up.

Brax held up a hand to stop her. "No, let me."

"Brax, she's my daughter!" Charlie exclaimed.

"Yeah, well, sit down," Brax told her. "I'll go talk to her."

Charlie nodded weakly.

Brax made his way outside to see Ruby sitting on the grass, looking out at the ocean.

Ruby looked up when she heard someone approaching her. "What do you want?" She asked.

"Rubes," Brax began and Ruby looked up at him, "Even though I'm not your father, I will always care about you. I think of you as my daughter."

"But Brax," Ruby answered. "You have Darce and Lil, and you don't have time with another baby on the way!" She wiped a tear from her eye.

"Yes, I do," Brax told her. "I will always be here Rubes, for anything," He put his arm around her, pulling her into a hug. "You are going to be my stepdaughter one day but I'd rather you be my daughter."

Ruby looked up at him in mock surprise. "Finally!"

"What?" Brax asked.

Ruby smiled. "Well, it was only a matter of time before you and Charlie were gonna get engaged."

"Really?" Brax asked. "We're that predictable?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah, you are dad," She covered her mouth, realising what she had said. It was a spur of the moment thing, and she didn't know what she was going to say next. "I wanna call you Dad if thats alright."

Brax was in shock, just as surprised as Ruby at what she had said. "Yeah, of course Rubes."

Ruby hugged him.

"I love you Rubes." He said softly.

"I love you too Dad." She answered.

"Ready to go back?" Brax asked.

Ruby nodded.

They walked back into Angelos, Brax's arm around Ruby, and sat down, Charlie shooting Brax a curious look.

"Later." He whispered into her ear, then leaned over the table and whispered something in Ruby's ear.

"Eww Dad!" She exclaimed, and everyone stopped what they were doing and froze, Charlie, being the exception, split her orange juice, the liquid spreading itself across the table.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry I took so long!<strong>

**I hope you like it, please review, and feel free to give constructive criticism. **

**-Jaya.**

**xoxo**

**Big thanks to MelBelle94 :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! I'm sorry it took so long! I hope you enjoy it :)**

* * *

><p>Charlie lay in Brax's arms going over the night's events in her head. "What happened between you and Ruby?" She asked.<p>

"We had a really good talk actually babe," Brax answered. "I told her that I'd always be there for her and that I consider her as my daughter."

Charlie sat up in bed. "Really?"

"Yeah," Brax replied. "Do you consider Lilly and Darcy your daughters?"

Charlie thought for a moment. "Yeah, yeah I do."

"Thats good Charlie because I want us to be a family, a proper family." Brax told her.

Charlie smiled, snuggling back into Brax's chest. "Me too," She said. "We better get some sleep, we have house hunting tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table spreading pickle on her toast when Brax wrapped his arms around her.<p>

"Pregnancy hormones?" He asked, planting a kiss on her head.

"Mmm hmm," Charlie answered through a mouthful of toast. "When are we leaving?"

"In half an hour, we're meeting the agent at nine." Brax replied as Charlie finished her toast and stood up.

"That baby bump is really starting to show isn't it?" Brax asked softly.

"Yeah," Charlie replied just as softly as Brax put his arms around her waist and held her as close to him as possible with her baby bump. "Its a little us." She told him, smiling.

"I love you, you know that?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, you've told me a million times," Charlie laughed softly, turning around to look into Brax's eyes, her arms around his waist. "I love you too." She said.

* * *

><p>"Charlie, Brax, how nice to meet you," A bubbly woman in her forties said, shaking their hands as she led them up to the front door of the first house that they were going to be looking at. "I'm Claire Robinson." She introduced herself.<p>

"Its nice to meet you too." Charlie replied, looking at the house. It was a one-story with a garage.

Claire unlocked the door of the house and gestured for them to go inside.

Charlie knew as soon as she walked inside that it wasn't the one. It didn't have enough rooms to fit Charlie and Brax, Casey, Ruby, Lilly, Darcy, Heath and the baby.

The next house was the same. The third and fourth, wasn't light enough or was absolute crap.

Just as Charlie and Brax were about to give up the agent wanted to show them one more house. When they got to the house, Charlie was amazed. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. Taking Brax's hand, they walked inside.  
>Charlie couldn't help it she squealed, they had found the house, their house. And most importantly, the whole family could live there.<p>

It was spacious, there were eight bedrooms, two bedrooms had ensuites and there were three other bathrooms, essential for all the people that were going to live there, there was a pool, a big deck, everything that they could ever want.

"How much?" Brax asked and Claire told them.

"Thats in our budget babe." Brax smiled at Charlie.

Charlie squeezed his hand. "When can we move in?"

Claire smiled. "Two weeks."

* * *

><p>Over the course of two weeks, everyone had been helping pack their stuff to be moved into the new house, even though everyone knew about it, Charlie and Brax were the only ones who had seen it.<p>

Now, it was finally moving day, and Ruby wouldn't stop jumping up and down. Charlie was trying to calm her down while meanwhile, Brax was loading the last of the boxes into the boot of Charlie's car along with Heath.

"Bro, how did you go straight?" Heath asked.

Brax looked at him, completely surprised at the question. "It happened when I met Charlie. She made me go on the straight and narrow, but I did it because I love her and she had already put so much on the line for me."

Heath nodded. "I want to do it for Bianca, I love her."

"Well mate thats a good reason to get it together. Now lets go see our new house." Brax said to his brother.

"Its gonna be a bummer seeing you two go." Leah told Charlie as they stood outside the house.

"Yeah, I'm going to miss living with you." Charlie agreed.

"Charlie," Brax interrupted. "You ready?"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked it, I appreciate all feedback so please review. Thankyou to everyone who has reviewed, alerted and favourited, and a gigantic mega thank you to MelBelle94.<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**Well, I only got two reviews for the last chapter, really discouraging. But here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>"Go find your room." Brax encouraged Darcy.<p>

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, my name is on the door." Darcy said, her sandy blonde ponytails bouncing up and down.

"I know sweetie, Charlie put it there, she thought it would be nice." Brax replied. Darcy hugged Brax and whispered in his ear, "I like Charlie, Daddy, will she be my new mummy? I don't like Mummy Tegan she left me."

"Oh baby, I'm sure Charlie would love to be your new mummy, but you'll have to ask her." Brax said just as the person in question arrived.

"Thank you Charlie." Darcy said shyly.

Charlie smiled at the young girl. "Your welcome Darcy," She turned to Brax. "Heath has gone up the road to get the meat for the barbeque, but can you make the potato salad? Lilly put in a request."

"Alright," Brax said. "I'll go do that now."

Once Brax had left, Darcy decided to ask. "Charlie, will you be my Mummy?"

Charlie was taken aback. "Sure, Darcy, if you want me to."

Darcy nodded. The pair hugged.

"Charlie, will you be mine too?"

Charlie turned around to see Lilly with a shy look on her face.

"Wow, Lilly, really?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I know we didn't really have the best relationship at the start, but I'd really like you to be my Mum."

"I'd like that Lilly, I really would." Charlie admitted. Lilly held out her arms hesitantly. Charlie smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Alright well I'm off to find Ruby." Lilly said, leaving.

"Well now that your sister's happy, how about we find out where your bathers are?" Charlie suggested.

"Yeah Mummy, will you come swimming with me?" Darcy asked.

Meanwhile, Lilly had knocked on Ruby's bedroom door.

"Who is it?" Ruby called.

"Lilly!" Lilly answered.

Ruby opened the door. "Whats up?" She asked.

"Can I come in?" Lilly asked.

Ruby nodded. "Yeah sure." She stood aside to let Lilly in.

"Can I um.." Lilly trailed off, shyly gesturing towards Ruby's bed.

"Yeah," Ruby answered, putting some clothes into her drawers. She closed it and then went to sit on the bed with Lilly. "What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm really sorry that I was a bitch to you Ruby, I didn't mean it. I was jealous, I was worried about not being the only girl in my Dad's life, and I took it out on you and Charlie."

"Lilly," Ruby said thoughtfully. "Its completely fine. Yeah, I thought that you were a bitch at the beginning, but I never had a father figure until my mum met Brax. Yeah, she's had boyfriends, but she's never been as committed to anyone as she is to Brax."

"What happened with your Dad?" Lilly asked.

"If I tell you something, you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially your Dad, I don't know if Mum has told him yet." Ruby answered.

Lilly nodded. "I promise."

"Lilly, Charlie was raped when she was fourteen." Ruby said.

"Oh Ruby, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry." Lilly said honestly.

"I was raised by my grandparents. I grew up thinking that Charlie was my sister, thats why I call her Charlie. I only found out about three or four years ago." Ruby told Lilly while picking at a stray thread on her duvet.

"I can relate, I never knew my Mum. Dad tells me that she didn't want me."

Now it was Ruby's turn to not know what to say. "Oh, Lilly, I'm sure it wasn't like that."

"Anyway," Lilly continued. "My dad is a big softy, but he's a great Dad. Casey is practically my brother, we are only a few months apart. And Uncle Heath, well he can be really strict sometimes."

"Yeah I saw the strict side to Heath, I'm not sure I like it." Ruby said, causing Lilly to giggle.

"I would call him Uncle Heath if I were you Ruby, now have you heard about Nanna Cheryl?" Lilly teased. "She's a drunk basically. She spends a lot of money gambling and buying booze. Dad's had to help her out since he was a teenager. He practically raised Case, and kept Uncle Heath in line."

"Girls, Dinners ready!" Brax yelled up the stairs.

Ruby and Lilly stood up and gave each other a quick hug. Then they ran downstairs out onto the back deck where everyone was sitting, eating and chatting around the big table.

"Ruby Ruby Ruby!" Darcy exclaimed.

Ruby went up to her. "Darcy Darcy Darcy!" Ruby answered, dipping her finger into the sauce and putting it on Darcy's nose.

Darcy burst out crying and kept repeating the same words over and over again. "Mummy, tell Ruby to stooooop!"

"Ruby, knock it off and apologise to Darcy now." Heath demanded.

"I'm not doing anything!" Ruby retorted, wanting to see how far Heath would go before snapping. She wanted to test his strict side.

"Ruby." Heath warned.

"What Heath?" Ruby asked.

"Uncle Heath to you." Heath replied.

"Your not my Uncle and I won't apologise."

Lilly could see that Heath was on the verge of getting really pissed off so she decided to intervene. "Come on Ruby, just do it!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys like it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, alerted, and favourited, I really appreciate it and every review makes my day.<strong>

**A big gigantic thank you to MelBelle94**

**:)**

**-NZGirl25**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, I've made a decision. I've decided to work on one story at a time, so right now I'm going to work on Lilly Braxton, and when its done, I'll choose another one of my stories to work on, which you readers can choose. I'll have a poll up. **

**I am devastated about Charlie dying, but I want to continue writing, and I hope other fanfic writers will too so we still have a piece of Chax left, and have Charlie live on.**

**R.I.P Charlie, you will be missed.**

**-Jaya.**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Darce." Ruby apologised.<p>

"Its okay." Darcy replied and everyone continued eating.

Cheryl walked out onto the deck to see them all eating. "Oh look we're playing happy familiy and I didn't get an invite."

"Mum? What are you doing here?" Brax asked, shocked to see her as he hadn't seen her in a few weeks.

"I came here to see my family." Cheryl said. Charlie and Brax shared a look, they both knew she wanted something.

"No, Mum, the real reason." Brax said bluntly.

"Fine, I got myself in some trouble." Cheryl admitted.

Brax raised an eyebrow. "And you want us to cough up?"

Cheryl nodded. "There was a guy, I borrowed money off him and now he wants it back."

"Oh Mum, how could you be so stupid?" Brax asked, then sighed. "How much?"

"Twenty grand." Cheryl answered.

"What?" Brax was shocked.

"I have someone who can pay off ten of the twenty grand, I believe you know her quite well Darryl." Cheryl said, then a brunette woman walked out onto the deck.

"Who's that Brax?" Charlie asked, starting to get a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Brax was about to answer at the same time the burnette said, "Haven't you told who the mother of your child is?"

Lilly gasped. She jumped up and ran inside.

"I'm gonna go talk to her." Charlie said, following Lilly inside.

"Ruby, Casey can you take Darcy inside?" Brax asked.

"Sure," Ruby said. "Come on Darce."

Once they were inside and out of earshot, Brax turned to his ex and his mother. "What the hell are you doing here? Why would you say something like that in front of Lilly? Sophie, are you stupid? You get the hell out my house and you too mother, you shouldn't have brought her here and I won't bail you out this time, don't you think I did that enough when I was a teenager?" Brax ran his hand over his face. "Get out I said."

Lilly was lying on her bed crying when Charlie entered the room.

"Lilly, sweetie, come here," Charlie said, bringing her new daughter in for a hug. "How are you feeling?"

"I don't know my mum, but I hate her for leaving." Lilly sobbed.

"Baby, did you know anything about your Mum? Do you know why she left?" Charlie asked.

"Sh-sh-she didn't want me." Lilly managed to choke out through her tears.

"Oh Lilly, she would've wanted you, your loving, caring, funny, need I say more?" Charlie asked.

"You were raped and you still wanted Ruby." Lilly blurted.

Charlie froze, trying to think over what Lilly had just said.

"Oh Mum I'm sorry." Lilly said.

Charlie shook her head. "Its okay baby, um, I didn't raise Ruby, Lilly, my situation was extremely different. But your Mum was wrong to not have wanted you." Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Lilly, Charlie, its me." Brax said through the door.

"Come in Brax." Charlie told him.

Brax opened the door and walked in. "They're both gone," Brax told them, then turned to his daughter. "How are you?"

"Yeah Daddy, Mum and I have talked, I'm fine." Lilly said to her Dad, kissing his cheek and skipping downstairs.

"Mum huh?" Brax asked putting his arms around Charlie.

"Yeah, she asked earlier when Darce did." Charlie replied just as Brax's phone beeped. He looked at it, then back at Charlie.

"What did it say?" Charlie asked.

"It was Sophie, she wants to get to know her daughter."


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, this chapter was meant to be uploaded last night but the site wouldn't let me. **

**Thank you to MelBelle94.**

* * *

><p>Lilly was walking on the beach when she saw Sophie.<p>

"Lilly!" Sophie called.

Lilly kept walking.

"Don't ignore me!" Sophie yelled, stopping right in front of Lilly. "Look, it was Brax's fault that I never got to know you."

"Don't you dare try to blame my Dad, he actually wanted me!" Lilly exclaimed. "I don't want to know you, Charlie is my Mum."

"That, bitch, Charlie, or whatever her name is, will never be your Mum, Brax should dump her so _we, _can be a happy family." Sophie said harshly.

"Charlie is a better Mum than you will ever be." Lilly told her.

"Don't you give me that!" Sophie exclaimed angrily.

"So why'd you leave huh? What gave you the right to abandon me?" Lilly asked.

"Lilly, it wasn't my fault, I had to leave, I love you!" Sophie exclaimed desperately.

"If you love me then you wouldn't have left in the first place, no matter how young you were," Lilly said evenly, brushing a stray hair out of her face. "I don't want anything to do with you Sophie." She told her before walking off.

"You will know me Lilly Braxton!" Sophie yelled after her. She then pulled out her phone and texted Jake.

_We have to go to plan B._

Sophie got a reply straight away. _Meet me at my house._

Sophie entered Jake's house and slammed the door.

"I want her with me, do your worst just make it happen." Sophie said quickly.

* * *

><p>School had just finished and Lilly was walking home with Casey and Ruby. They were laughing at something that had happened in one of their classes when a dark van with tinted windows pulled up. Jake jumped out, holding a gun. The teens were terrified.<p>

"Get in the van before I shoot!" Jake yelled. They obeyed, scared out of their minds. Jake started to drive away while Lilly and Ruby started to cry.

"Shut up!" Jake yelled from the driver's seat.

When they got to the house, Ruby and Lilly were too terrified to move.

"Get out!" Jake demanded. When they didn't move he pulled out his gun again. "I said get out!"

When each ot them got out, Jake tied their hands and gagged them. He then pushed them to the house. They didn't try to escape because they were too scared. When they reached the door, Jake unlocked the door and pushed them inside.

"I told you that I only wanted Lilly." Sophie said, angrily. She had been waiting in the hallway waiting for Jake to bring her daughter. She hadn't counted on Brax's brother and whoever that other girl was.

"I know Soph, but these two were with her. I had no choice but to bring them all." Jake explained, before leading them into a bedroom and locking it. He then went back out to where Sophie was standing.

"I didn't want Casey here. Who is the other one?" Sophie asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Charlie had started to worry as Lilly, Casey and Ruby were supposed to be home over a hour ago.<p>

"Where are they?" She asked Brax, walking out onto the deck.

"Hmm?" Brax asked.

"The kids," Charlie answered, running a hand through her hair. "They were supposed to be home over an hour ago."

Just then Brax's phone beeped, signalling that he had recieved a text message.

_Missing someone yet?, _the message read.

"Sophie," Brax said. "She has the kids."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it :)<strong>

**Please review and don't forget to vote on the poll thats on my profile of what story you want updated next.**

**-NZGirl25**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry guys for not updating for a while. I have been extra busy and I haven't had a lot of time on the computer, so guess what guys, you get another update tonight! I'm updating Fear Is Not A Factor right after this :)**

**So I've been thinking, I've been getting requests to update certain stories, so what I'm gonna do is work on one chapter of one story at a time. **

**Order:**

**1. Lilly Braxton  
>2. Fear is not a factor<br>3. Another Hurdle to Overcome  
>4. Dangerous<br>5. Struggle (A new story)  
>6. New Girl (Another new story)<br>7. I won't let you go (Sequel to Another Hurdle to Overcome)**

**I won't be updating every day, but I'm making a commitment. I'm tired of being a slack updater.**

**R.I.P Whitney Houston. I will always love you. **

**A huge thanks to Mel. Thankyou :). **

**I also appreciate everyone who has taken the time out to read my work, it means a lot to a person my age to see that people enjoy what I do. **

**-Jaya.**

* * *

><p>Heath walked into Angelo's, looking for Brax. Instead, he found Bianca, who was sitting at a table, pushing around pasta with a fork.<p>

"Hey," Heath said. "Have you seen Brax?"

Bianca looked up at the man that she had a crush on. "Hey, no I haven't."

Heath sighed. "Damn. Can I sit?" He asked.

Bianca nodded. "Sure," Heath sat down. "So why do you need Brax?" Bianca wondered.

"I was going to ask him for a job." Heath admitted.

"You're going straight? Or are you still going to deal on the side?" Bianca asked dubiously.

"I'm leaving the boys." Heath answered.

Bianca scoffed. "You, Heath Braxton, leaving the Riverboys?"

Heath sighed. "Brax did it for Charlie, I want to do it for you."

Bianca was taken aback. "Excuse me? What did you just say?"

"I want to do it for you, Bianca, I really like you." Heath admitted.

Bianca leant foward, putting her head into her hands. "Wow, um, are you sure?"

Heath nodded. "I really like ya Bianca."

"I like you too," Bianca told him, standing up. "Can I think about it?"

"Take your time," Heath said just as his phone rang. "Hello?"

"Heath, can you get ya butt home?" Brax asked.

"Brax, can we just leave it to the cops?" Charlie pleaded.

"Whats going on?" Heath asked.

"Sophie has Case, Rubes and Lilly," Brax told Heath, then turned back to Charlie. "Charlie, its my brother and my daughters! I need to sort this out myself."

"What do you mean, Sophie has the kids?" Heath asked.

Bianca gasped. "What?"

"Bro, just get home, ya got it?" Brax asked.

"Yeah, I'm at Angelo's, I'll leave in a sec," Heath told Brax, then hung up the phone and turned to Bianca. "I'm sorry." He said before walking out of Angelo's, leaving Bianca standing in Angelo's. Deciding that she was going to find out what was going on, Bianca followed him.

"Whats going on?" Bianca asked.

Heath whirled around angrily. "Brax's ex has the kids."

"Heath, I'm coming, lets go!" Bianca told him firmly.

When Heath and Bianca arrived at the house, Heath unlocked the door to find Charlie pleading with Brax to let the police handle it.

"Brax, its my daughter too, but we need to get the police handle it, please! I don't know what I'd do if I lost you." Charlie sobbed.

"Charlie, Sophie is friends with Jake, she would have organised this with him, thats why me and Heath need to go get the kids and talk some sense into Sophie!"

"Bro, what happened?" Heath asked.

Brax ran a hand over his face. "The kids didn't come home from school, Sophie texted me like twenty minutes ago asking if we were missing anything."

"You need to ring her." Heath said.

"Yeah I know, I'm about to, I was waiting for you," Brax told Heath, then his gaze landed on Bianca. "What is Bianca doing here?"

"I insisted on coming." Bianca told Brax.

"You can keep Charlie company then." Brax said, pulling out his phone.

Casey and Ruby had been put in a bare room with no windows, and Sophie had taken Lilly into the lounge.

"Case, whats gonna happen to us?" Ruby asked her boyfriend.

Casey looked at his distressed girlfriend. "Nothing is gonna happen, Brax will sort things out."

While Casey was trying to calm down Ruby, Brax rang Sophie.

"Sophie, what the hell are you doing?" Brax asked.

"I want my daughter back." Sophie said.

Brax ran a hand across his face. "If you wanted Lilly, you would've stayed."

"We were sixteen, Brax, its not that simple." Sophie argued.

"It is simple, I raised her for gods sake!" Brax yelled through the phone, trying to calm himself down. Charlie squeezed his hand. "Sophie, I'll give you a hundred grand for the kids alive."

"Make that a hundred and fifty." Sophie bargained.

"One hundred and twenty-five." Brax said.

"Done. Bring the money to the address that I'm going to text through to you." Sophie said, then hung up.


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello my amazing readers! Here is the next chapter, and as usual, please review and thank you to Mel :) _**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen.<strong>

_5 Settlement Dr, Mangrove River. Remember, no pigs._

Brax read the address out loud and sighed. It was of course going to be on her terms, but anything to get the kids back.

Brax picked up the keys to the ute and turned to Charlie, Bianca and Heath.

"Right, Heath your coming with me, Bianca you're staying here with Charlie." Brax ordered.

"Please Brax, let me come." Charlie pleaded.

"No Charlie, I'm not going to endanger you and the baby, okay?"

"Let me send a team out then, we have the address." Charlie pleaded.

"You don't know what Jake and Sophie can do, any sign of cops and the kids are gone." Brax told her. Seeing the look on her face he pulled her into a hug, holding her close to him.

"Are we going or not?" Heath asked impatiently.

Brax nodded. Keeping his hands on each of Charlie's arms he kissed her forehead and then her lips. "They'll be okay, I promise."

* * *

><p>"Brax is on the way with the cash." Sophie told Jake after Lilly was locked in the windowless room with Ruby and Casey.<p>

Jake pulled her closer to him and roughly kissed her. Sophie moaned as his hands ran up and down her body. She was panting by the time he pulled away from her.

"Good girl. Now we wait." Jake told her.

"Brax probably would've told his pig, what do we do?" Sophie asked.

"He wouldn't be that stupid," Jake said, pulling out a knife. "Braxy Boy knows what I can do."

* * *

><p>"Charlie, talk to me," Bianca pleaded with her best friend. She had never seen her like this before, Charlie couldn't stop crying and refused to talk to Bianca. "Charls, please talk to me."<p>

"I'm r-r-really scared B," Charlie sobbed. "I-I-I don't want anything to h-h-happen to Brax or Heath o-o-or the k-k-kids."

Bianca pulled Charlie in for a hug. "Nothing is going to happen to them, Brax and Heath will take care of it."

Brax and Heath drove to the address Sophie gave them, which turned up to be in the middle of nowhere.

"Okay, we need to be careful. Jake is probably armed." Brax said.

"No kidding." Heath said sarcastically.

"Have you got a plan then smartarse?" Brax asked. Just then his phone beeped. He opened the message and read it.

_Put the money at the front door and the kids are yours._

"Sophie?" Heath guessed. Brax nodded. "What did she say?"

"The money goes to the front door," Brax said, putting his phone in his pocket and opening the door. He jumped out. "Stay here, just in case something happens."

"No, I'm coming with you." Heath said, unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Nuh Heath, you're not. We don't know what Jake and Sophie's game is."

* * *

><p>Lilly sat in the corner of the room, her knees pulled up with her head in her hands. Casey was holding Ruby, who was holding on tight.<p>

"Whats going to happen to us?" Lilly finally asked.

"Brax and Heath will sort it." Casey said confidently.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault." Lilly told them both.

Ruby looked up. "Lilly, this is in no way your fault. Sophie can't just come back in your life and demand that you go live with her."

"She's my birth mother, whether we like it or not. She has rights, and that will stand up in court." Lilly answered.

"And she abandoned you when you were born, Lilly. She doesn't deserve to have you in her life, you hear me?" Casey moved away from Ruby and went to hug his niece. They heard a knock at the front door and the teens listened attentively.

"Got the money?" They could hear Jake say.

"Got it right here," Came Brax's reply. "But I want the kids first."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, in this chapter, we're delving into some deeper stuff. I hope you like it, and a massive thank-you goes to Mel and every single one of you who have reviewed, alerted and favourited me, as an amateur author it really means a lot. Also, I have posted a new oneshot, and I'd really like to hear what you think, its called 'I Will Always Love You'. I would also point out an author that literally moved me to tears, dancingwithglitter. Check out her stories if you haven't already, they're amazing. MelBelle94 is also an amazing writer, again, check out her stories if you haven't already, they're amazing. I also could point out a ton of amazing writers, but that would take up a lot of space, and I really should let you read this chapter instead of having to read me babbling. I hope you enjoy it, please review.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen. <strong>

Heath and Brax waited for the kids, Brax keeping hold of the cash. After what seemed like an eternity, Casey walked out, a smile on his face as he saw his brothers. Ruby and Lilly then came out, and flung themselves into Heath and Brax's arms, crying their eyes out.

"What happened?" Heath asked.

Before they could answer Brax turned to Heath. "Lets just get the kids home."

* * *

><p>"Brax just rang." Charlie informed Bianca as Bianca walked into the lounge carrying two tall glasses of juice.<p>

"Are the kids okay?" Bianca asked.

Charlie nodded, tears running down her face. "Yeah. Brax said that they're just shaken up but they weren't injured."

"Thats great." Bianca smiled just as there was a knock on the door and Ruby walked in along with Casey, Lilly, Brax and Heath.

As soon as Ruby saw Charlie she burst into tears. "Mum." She sobbed as Charlie pulled her into her arms.

"Ssh, baby, its alright, you're safe." Charlie soothed her daughter, stroking her hair.

"I'm going to go up to my room if thats okay." Lilly said.

Brax nodded. "Thats fine."

* * *

><p>Lilly ran up to her room and collapsed on her bed. She was extremely happy to be home, but sadness finally overcame her and she started to cry.<p>

When she had seen Charlie hug Ruby like that, it made Lilly realise that she could never have a relationship like that with her own mother, and that made her feel like crap. She sighed and stood up, walking into her bathroom. She stared at herself in the mirror, before opening her drawer and pulling out an old razor blade. She snapped it in half and just as she was about to cut her arm open, she remembered that she wouldn't be able to wear long sleeved tops because of the weather. Legs were the same, so she finally opted for her stomach. She winced as she made the first cut, and watched her blood spill.

Heath looked around the room all concerned. He knew something was wrong with Lilly so he decided to go up and see her.

He knocked on the door, no answer, so he decided to walk right in. He heard swearing coming from her bathroom so he decided to see what was going on. What he saw shocked him.

Lilly was sitting on the hard, cold floor, making cut after cut after cut on her stomach. She was swearing and crying at the same time, and her stomach was covered in blood.

"What the fuck?" Heath asked. Leaning down to Lilly's level he snatched the razor blade from her hand. Lilly looked up at him, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Lilly, what are you doing?"

"Trying to make everything go away." Lilly said as Heath got out the first aid kit. He began to clean and bandage up her cuts.

"What do ya mean?" Heath asked.

"It was all my fault that Casey and Ruby got caught up in what happened with Jake and Sophie. Sophie wanted me to go live with her. I tried to apologise to Case and Rubes but they had none of it and told me that it wasn't my fault. And when we got home, Charlie and Ruby, they reminded me of something that I could never have. Me and Sophie can never be the typical mum and daughter," Lilly paused and winced as Heath dabbed antiseptic on her cuts. "I know I can call Charlie Mum and everything, but she isn't my real mother and we all know it."

"Lils, we all love you, you have a family." Heath told her.

"I don't have a mother." Lilly sobbed as Heath finished fixing her up and pulling her into his arms.

"Baby, we need to talk to Brax and Charlie about this." Heath told her.

Lilly shook her head.

"Lilly, its the best thing for you."

"I don't wanna." Lilly shook her head again. She didn't want them to know about what she had done, it was too humiliating.

"Lilly, they'll understand."

"That I'm fucked up in the head?"

"Lilly Anne Braxton, you've had shit stuff happen to you, yeah, but you are in no way fucked up in the head," Heath said, standing up. "Come downstairs, you really need to talk to Charlie and Brax."

* * *

><p>Charlie was lying on the couch with her head in Brax's lap. Darcy was at her grand-mothers, Ruby and Casey were sitting out in the backyard, so they were alone, aside from Bianca, who was in the kitchen making everyone something to eat. Delicious aromas floated around the house.<p>

"Where did Heath get to?" Brax wondered, running his hand through Charlie's hair.

"I think he went to see what Lilly was up to." Charlie replied just as Heath walked down the stairs followed by Lilly.

"Charlie, Brax, we need to talk." Heath said as he stood in front of them. Lilly awkwardly stood next to him. Bianca stopped what she was doing and listened.

"Whats going on?" Charlie asked, sitting up.

"Lilly, sit," Heath said. Lilly sat, and Heath sat next to her. "Lilly, want to tell them?"

"Can you?" Lilly asked in a small voice.

"I caught Lilly cutting herself." Heath told them.

Charlie's eyes grew wide and she looked between Heath and Lilly. "What? Lilly?"

"Show us." Brax's voice was soft.

Lilly nodded and lifted up her shirt, whcih was covered in bandages.

"Oh god." Charlie covered her mouth with both hands.

"How long has this been going on for?" Brax asked Lilly.

"It was just this one time. " Lilly answered.

"Why?" Brax asked.

"It was because of Charlie and Ruby," Lilly answered and Charlie looked alarmed. "When we got home, Charlie and Ruby were acting like a real mother and daughter, and it really sunk in that I could never have that with Sophie. Yeah, I know that I asked Charlie if I called her Mum and all that, but me and Sophie can never be the typical mother and daughter."

"Lilly, I love you like your my daughter, but I think you need to see someone, we can't give you the help you need."

After much persuasion from Brax, Heath and Charlie, Lilly had finally agreed to have a session with a therapist. Her appointment was set for the next day, and Charlie was accompanying Lilly to her appointment.

"I'll see you soon." Charlie said and kissed him on the cheek. Brax had to go to work and it was time for Charlie and Lilly to leave for the appointment.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, I have two updates for you today, after this I'm updating I Won't Let You Go. I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to all you reviewers so far and thanks Mel for your help with this story.**

* * *

><p>Lilly was standing at her locker getting her books for her next class when Sasha Bezmel came up to her.<p>

"Hey Lilly, I heard that you were seeing Natalie today." Sasha said, leaning against the locker next to Lilly's.

"Natalie?" Lilly asked.

"She's the guidance counsellor." Sasha said as Lilly closed her locker and looked at her.

"So?" Lilly asked.

"She's really good, she helped me get through everything." Sasha told her.

"You mean what happened with Stu?" Lilly asked.

"Yeah, she helped me realise stuff that I had never even considered before." Sasha told Lilly seriously.

"Great." Lilly said sarcastically.

"I'm serious, after one session I felt better."

"Thanks Sasha, but I think I have it under control." Lilly said, smiling at Sasha before walking into the room. It was a small room, with a lot of shelves and boxes everywhere. There was a desk with a chair and the room had blue wallpaper. A blonde-haired woman sat in a chair in front of the desk. She was barefoot and looked flustered.

"Hey there, you must be...wait give me a minute...ah your Lilly, Lilly Braxton right? I have a familiar face, look a lot like your Uncle you know?" Natalie Davison said. Lilly nodded. "I'm Natalie. Take a seat." She gestured to the seat in front of her. Lilly put her blue school bag down and took a seat in the armchair.

"So what have you come to talk to me about today Lilly?"

"Shouldn't you know already?"

"No, I want you to tell me." Natalie said calmly.

"Oh I thought you would tell me what I thought?"

"Nope I only want you to tell me what you want to know?" Natalie said calmly, trying to find a way for Lilly to talk. "Tell me about your family."

"I live with my Dad and my two uncles. Um, I have a step mum and a stepsister."

"Tell me about your Dad." Natalie said.

"He's the best. He raised me." Lilly said.

"What happened to your Mum?" Natalie asked.

Lilly took a deep breath. "She left when I was born and just came back recently."

"How did you feel about that?" Natalie asked.

"I wasn't happy. She wanted me to go live with her and her new boyfriend."

"Then what happened?" Natalie asked gently.

"She organised it with her boyfriend to kidnap me and force me to live with her. My uncle Casey and his girlfriend Ruby, my stepsister, got kidnapped too." Lilly said quietly.

"But you are all safe?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah."

"So what actually happened?" Natalie asked.

"Well, we were just walking home from school, he had a gun and he forced us into his van." Lilly told her.

"Then what?" Natalie asked.

"We got to this house and Ruby and Casey got locked in this room and I was taken to Sophie."

"Sophie is your mum?" Natalie asked.

Lilly shook her head. "No, Charlie is my Mum. Sophie is just the one who carried me for nine months."

"How did you get out of there?" Natalie asked.

"My dad figured something out and Uncle Heath helped him." Lilly answered.

"So, Lilly, sounds like everything ended with a happy ending, and you guys are all safe." Natalie said.

"Not really." Lilly said.

"Yeah?" Natalie asked.

Lilly nodded and filled Natalie on everything that had happened when they had got home. Natalie listened attentively.

"Tell me about your life before this school, before your stepmother," Natalie said. "You have only started recently at Summer Bay, which school did you go to before here?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! I hope you like this chapter. I also have the next chapter written which I will upload in a few days :) I'm trying to write ahead now :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Lilly Braxton:<strong>

_Lilly nodded and filled Natalie on everything that had happened when they had got home. Natalie listened attentively._

_"Tell me about your life before this school, before your stepmother," Natalie said. "You have only started recently at Summer Bay, which school did you go to before here?"_

* * *

><p>"I grew up in Mangrove River," Lilly told Natalie. "I went to school there."<p>

"Why did you change schools?" Natalie asked.

"Because my Dad wanted me to," Lilly said. "He thought Mangrove River was full with bad influences."

"Did you think so?" Natalie asked.

Lilly shook her head, then nodded. "Yeah... and no. Some people were really nice and cool, others weren't."

"Tell me about your friends in Mangrove River."

"Most of my friends from the River were guys, I get along with guys better, I mean I grew up with two uncles and a dad only. Casey being my age, I hung out with the Riverboys mostly."

"Did you ever want to be apart of the Riverboys, like a Rivergirl?" Natalie asked.

Lilly shook her head. "Sure, they're good guys, but I don't belong with them. I love surfing, but all the illegal stuff they get into..." Lilly stopped talking, she didn't mean to say anything like that.

"Lilly, its okay, everything you say in here is confidential." Natalie assured her.

"Okay." Lilly said. '

"Tell me more about your uncles."

"Okay, I have two uncles. You know Casey, I'm super close to him. Heath, he's great but he can be real strict sometimes. He's the one that caught me cutting myself."

"Right," Natalie said. "Are you and Heath close?"

"Yeah," Lilly nodded. "We have heaps of fun together."

"Do you have any sisters?" Natalie asked.

"A half-sister, and Ruby."

"A half-sister?" Natalie asked.

"When my dad was younger, he had this girlfriend called Tegan. She showed up a few months ago and abandoned Darcy."

"Really? How did you react to having a sister?" Natalie asked.

"I was shocked," Lilly said. "It was a big adjustment for me, I was scared."

"Scared?"

"Sure, you go from being the only child to having two sisters."

"So are your dad and Ruby's mum married yet?" Natalie asked.

"No, but she's pregnant."

"How do you feel about that?"

"Are you gonna keep asking me that?" Lilly asked.

"Its my job." Natalie grinned, winking at Lilly.

"Ugh, I guess...I just...I'm not sure. My Uncle Heath is strict with me 'cause my dad never could be, he always gave me what I wanted. He was never a dad, Uncle Heath was more of a dad to me. Now he has Charlie, he's trying to be there more and well I'm not sure, what would you say if your dad's girlfriend fell pregnant and just as you are starting to get your father back you realise you could lose him again?" Lilly asked.

"I thought I was meant to giving advice and asking questions, but I guess I would feel the same," Natalie said. "Lilly, how do you feel about Charlie?"

"I hated her at the start," Lilly admitted. "I didn't want her to be part the family."

"Why?" Natalie asked.

"I grew up with my Dad giving me as much attention as I wanted. I was the only girl in his life. He had heaps of relationships, sure, but Charlie was the first real one."

"How did you feel about that?" Natalie asked, grinning when Lilly shot her a look.

"I don't know. I had never had a real mother figure in my life, until Charlie. She actually tried to make an effort with me, and I was a bitch to her."

"So you're feeling bad about that now?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah." Lilly said.

"Well, Lilly, I think this is enough for the day, I'll see you in a few days, okay?"

"So no psychobabble bullshit then?" Lilly asked.

Natalie smiled. "No, no psychobabble bullshit. Call on me anytime you wanna talk though, shall we say friends?" Natalie asked as Lilly stood up and slung her school bag over one shoulder.

"Sure." Lilly smiled.

* * *

><p>"So, how was it?" Brax asked Lilly when she arrived at Angelo's that afternoon. He set a glass of orange juice in front of her as she sat down on a stool and dumped her schoolbag next to her.<p>

"Fine, her name's Nat," Lilly said. "She's nice, you know Dad maybe all my issues lie with you." Lilly said laughing. 

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked this chapter, there's more information about Lilly in this one. Please review. <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I hope you like this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Previously on Lilly Braxton:<strong>

_"So, how was it?" Brax asked Lilly when she arrived at Angelo's that afternoon. He set a glass of orange juice in front of her as she sat down on a stool and dumped her schoolbag next to her._

_"Fine, her name's Nat," Lilly said. "She's nice, you know Dad maybe all my issues lie with you." Lilly said laughing._

* * *

><p>"So how did your counseling go?" Charlie asked Lilly when she got home from work. Lilly was sitting at the kitchen table helping Darcy with her homework and Brax was cooking dinner.<p>

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Lilly asked with a sigh. "It was fine."

"Sorry, cool," Charlie said. "Where are Case and Rubes?"

"In Ruby's room," Brax said. "But dinners going to be ready in five."

"Okay, I'll go tell them," charlie said.

"Lil, take it easy." Brax said when Charlie had disappeared.

"I'm just sick of everybody asking me." Lilly replied.

"I know, but Charlie as your mother was only concerned"

"I know." Lilly sighed.

"Well take it easy"

"Ahh I'm home, Brax seriously if you didn't have me your restaurant would be dead in the ground." Heath said with a laugh as he walked into the kitchen.

"Right." Brax laughed as Darcy jumped up and gave her uncle a hug.

"Hey Uncle Heath!" Darcy exclaimed. "Lilly helped me with my homework!"

"Really baby?" Heath said as he leaned down and tickled her, causing squeals to escape Darcy's lips. "Hey Lils."

"Hey Uncle." Lilly said.

"How was today?" Heath asked, kissing Lilly on the head.

"Dad!" Lilly whined.

"What did I do?" Heath asked.

"She doesn't like being asked about her counseling session." Brax told his brother. "Clear up Darce, dinner's ready."

"Huh? Technically I asked how today was, not counseling" Heath said with a smirk, but Lilly glared at him. "Relax, if you don't want to tell me, I won't push."

"Thank you!" Lilly exclaimed just as Charlie came downstairs followed by Ruby and Casey.

"Smells good." Charlie said, walking over to Brax and kissing him on the lips.

"Well I hope it tastes as good as it smells" Brax said as he started to hand the plates out.

"Mum, I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap."

"Its okay Lilly." Charlie said, sitting down as Brax bought a wok full of stir fry to the table. Heath set a dish of rice next to it.

"Lets eat shall we?" Charlie said just as the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." She got up and walked, or waddled, to the door. She opened it to see a woman around Brax's age.

"Hi. My name is Lauren Braxton." Lauren said. She had brown hair that stopped midway down her back and bluey green eyes. She had sunglasses propped on the top of her head and she was wearing a flowery summery dress.

Charlie's eyes grew wide and she waddled as fast as she could into the dining room where her family was sitting.

"Lauren Braxton." Charlie said loudly, causing everyone to look at her.

"Lauren _Braxton?_" Casey asked in disbelief as Brax got up and went to the front door.

"Lauren, what are you doing here?" Brax asked his sister, twin sister as she stared at him.

"Brax, I missed you." Lauren said.

"How many years has it been? 16?"

"Yeah I think about 16 years."

"Dad!" Lilly ran up to Brax with wide eyes. "Mum's gone into labour!"

"Lauren, I don't have time for this," Brax told her before turning to Lilly. "What? It's too soon!"

"I know!" Lilly exclaimed. "Dad, we need to get her to the hospital."

"Where is she?" Brax asked.

"In the lounge, Ruby and Casey are looking after her."

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Heath asked Lauren. He turned to Brax. "Go to Charlie, take her to the hospital. I'll be there later with Lilly and Darcy."

"Don't be an idiot," Brax murmured to Heath. "Keep your cool."

"Dad!" Ruby exclaimed. "I have Mum's bag, we need to go now!" She told him just as Charlie moaned in pain.

Brax ran to Charlie and picked her up like she was as light as a feather. Ruby and Casey ran out of the house followed by Brax carrying Charlie.

"You got the keys Rubes?" Brax asked as Charlie whimpered. "Charlie, it's alright, you're gonna be fine."

"Brax..." Charlie whimpered before she fell unconscious.

"Shit!" Brax exclaimed."Charlie, stay with me! Casey, you're driving. I'm staying in the back with Charlie," Brax put Charlie gently into the back of the car before getting in himself and putting Charlie's head in his lap. "Drive Casey!"

As Casey peeled out of the driveway, Heath was staring down Lauren. She was his older sister and he hadn't seen her in sixteen years.

"You made a mistake coming back here." Heath told Lauren.

"Uncle Heath!" Darcy exclaimed, running up to him. "Where's my mummy?"

"Lauren, please go." Heath said.

"Not without explaining myself." Lauren protested.

"Lauren! I need to go to the hospital! Charlie is in freaking labour!" Heath yelled.

"Mummy's in labour?" Darcy asked, grabbing onto Heath's arm and looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Yes baby, she is," Heath told her. "I can't deal with you right now." Heath told Lauren, taking Darcy's hand and closing the door behind them. Heath pushed past Lauren and led Darcy to his car, which Lilly was already sitting in.

"Are we going to see Mummy?" Darcy asked Heath as he peeled out of the driveway.

"Yeah, we are." Heath said.

As Heath made his way to the hospital, Charlie was being carried into the hospital and was placed on a hospital bed. Ruby held on to Brax, hoping that Charlie and the baby were going to be okay.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Let me know in a review or PM. Thanks Mel for your help and encouragement :) Thanks MsStephCullenBraxtonBlack2000, beebee483 and VampireGleekxx for reviewing the last chapter. Please review :)<strong>

**-NZGirl25**

**xx.  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, I have a chapter for you today. Enjoy and please review :)**

* * *

><p>"Charlie you have to push, come on babe do it already" Brax said softly in Charlie's ear as she whimpered softly.<p>

"I can't Brax." She whispered.

"Yes you can." Brax said, gripping Charlie's hand as she moaned in pain.

"Brax, can I talk to you a second?" Sid asked.

Brax glared at Sid. "Can't you see Charlie needs me?"

"It's important."

Brax looked at Charlie. "Go." She whispered.

"Brax, has Charlie told you much about her pregnancy?"

Brax looked at Sid in confusion. "What do you mean doc?"

"Brax, Charlie has a condition that could mean that the baby could die and possibly so could Charlie."

The colour drained from Brax's face. "What?"

"I'm sorry Brax. We are going to do everything to ensure that Charlie and the baby are as healthy as possible, but since the baby is going to be premature there is every chance that both won't make it." Sid said before heading back into the room where Charlie was being looked after.

Brax slumped against the wall aware that everybody was staring at him. Lilly and Ruby rushed up to him and sat next to him.

"What's wrong Dad? Is there something wrong with Mum?" They asked at the same time.

"She's going to be fine." Brax told them.

"You don't look like she's going to be fine," Ruby said gently. "Spill."

Brax looked at them unsure of what to say. Suddenly a louder moan of pain came from Charlie and Brax was up like a rocket, bolting into her room. Charlie's face was pale and she looked like she was about to pass out.

"No!" Brax rushed over to Charlie and took her hand. "Charlie, stay with me!"

"Grace Hope Braxton." Charlie whispered to Brax, giving Brax's hand a soft squeeze before she drifted into unconsciousness.

"No!" Brax said hysterically. "Charlie! Charlie!"

Ruby and Lilly stood in the doorway, their mouths hanging open and tears rolling down their faces.

"Brax, I'm sorry but we need you to leave." Sid said, trying to usher Brax out of the room.

"No, she needs me. I need to be with her, she needs to know that I'm here!" Brax exclaimed hysterically, tears running down his face. It was a rare occasion to see Darryl Braxton cry, which indicated to Sid just how much Charlie meant to Brax and how much Brax meant to Charlie.

"Alright stay but you have to stand over there." Sid said before returning his attention to Charlie.

"Dad, it's going to be okay, Mum is strong." Lilly said, walking over to Brax and giving him a hug.

Brax nodded, wrapping his arms around his daughter and then around Ruby when she came over.

"Dad." Ruby sobbed into his shoulder.

"We are about to do a C-section Brax, we need you to leave this time. Go get some food or something."

"I can't eat right now."

"Go look after the girls, okay?" Sid said.

"Come on guys." Brax said, gently pushing Lilly and Ruby out of the room. The door was soon pushed open again and Charlie was being wheeled to theatre for her c-section. Lilly and Ruby watched horrified. Brax sunk down in a chair his head in his hands, all he could do now is wait.

"Here." Brax looked up a while later to see Lilly with two coffee cups, one of which she offered to him. Brax took it and took a sip of the hot liquid.

"Thanks," Brax said, warming his hands around the cup. "Where's Ruby?"

"Talking to Uncle Casey." Lilly said, sipping her hot chocolate. Hot chocolates always helped her when she was worried or in a bad mood.

"Brax." Sid said softly as he arrived.

"Are they okay Doc?" Brax asked, standing up and facing the shorter doctor.

"They are both stable." Sid said and Brax let out a breath that he had been holding in.

"Can I see them?"

"Your daughter is in ICU," Sid explained. "Because she is premature, she will have to be there for a while to let her lungs develop properly."

"Grace. Her name is Grace. Grace Hope Braxton."

"That's a beautiful name." Lilly whispered.

"I'll have that noted." Sid said.

"Doc, can we see them or not?" Brax asked impatiently.

"You can see Grace, Charlie not quite yet." Sid answered.

"Why?" Brax asked, and Lilly nudged him.

"Dad, it's alright. They're probably just giving Mum some time to rest and get better." She whispered.

"Lilly is right," Sid said. "Charlie won't be up for visitors yet, but when she is, I'll make sure that you know straight away." Sid told them.

"Okay Doc." Brax said.

"Grace is in ICU," Sid said. "You can see her now."

"Thank you." Lilly told him before Sid walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Let me know in a review!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been super stressed lately and I've had huge writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Brax stared through the glass at his sleeping newborn daughter, counting that she had ten fingers and ten toes, trying to ignore the amount of needles that were inserted throughout Grace's body. Lilly and Ruby stood behind him, admiring their little sister but worrying about how tiny she was.<p>

"Hey, baby," Brax said to Grace. "I'm your Daddy. Now, you better pull through, okay Grace? Your mum and I love you very, very much okay?" He reached through the gap in the incubator and took Grace's tiny hand.

"Brax."

Brax turned around to see Sid with a smile on his face.

"Yeah doc?" Brax asked, letting go of Grace's hand and looking at Sid. "Is Charlie awake?"

"Yes she is, and she's asking for you."

A smile broke across Brax's face.

"Charlie is in room 22," Sid told them. "All of you can visit at the same time."

"Thanks Doc." Brax said gratefully. Sid nodded before leaving NICU.

"She pulled through," Brax told the girls with a smile as Ruby rushed into his arms crying happy tears. Lilly wiped her eyes, glad that Charlie was okay. When they arrived at Charlie's room, Brax rushed straight to Charlie's side. He grabbed her hand, the one that didn't have a needle attached to it. "Hey, baby."

"Hey." Charlie whispered, her voice weak. "Where are the girls?"

"We're here Mum." Lilly said, walking to Charlie's other side and placing her hand on Charlie's shoulder.

"Grace." Charlie whimpered. Brax stroked her hair.

"Grace is fine," Brax reassured Charlie. "You have no idea how happy this has made me. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Charlie whispered. Lilly and Ruby smiled at each other.

"Do you want to see Grace?" Brax asked. Charlie nodded.

"Okay, I'll go ask Sid." Brax said before kissing Charlie gently and leaving the room.

"I'm so glad that you're okay Mum." Ruby said, trying to hug Charlie gently.

"So am I." Lilly smiled.

"Sid!" Brax called out.

"Yes?" Sid asked, turning from where he was talking with a nurse.

"Charlie wants to see Grace."

"Sure. I'll get a nurse to bring Grace to Charlie now."

"Thanks Doc." Brax said gratefully before walking back to Charlie's room.

Charlie was sitting up slightly in her bed when they wheeled Grace in.

A smile broke out on Charlie's face but when she saw all the wires attached to her newborn it faltered. Brax noticed and squeezed Charlie's hand.

"She's going to be fine Charlie." Brax smiled.

"But she's so tiny." Charlie said quietly.

"That's our daughter there, Charlie. She's strong."

"I guess you're right... that's our little Rivergirl," Charlie said, looking up at him and then at her daughter in the incubator. "Can I hold her?" She asked.

"Yeah, you can." Sid answered, carefully picking up Grace and putting her into Charlie's arms. Tears started to run down Charlie's face.

"Hey, baby, I'm your mummy." Charlie told the newborn, kissing her gently on the forehead as she rocked Grace back at forth.

"Aww," Ruby said as she snapped a photo of Charlie and Grace. "Brax, get in the shot." She commanded. Brax obeyed and leaned into Charlie.

"She's gorgeous," Lilly said. "Bianca, Casey, Heath and Darce are on their way." She told them.

"Where's my niece aye?" Heath asked, walking into the hospital room.

"She's gorgeous Charlie." Bianca cooed.

"Daddy, Mum, can I hold her?" Darcy asked eagerly.

"Maybe soon." Brax answered, ruffling his daughter's hair playfully.

"I'm a big sister now." The eight year old said proudly.

"Yes, you are." Charlie smiled.

"What's her name?" Bianca asked.

"Grace Hope Braxton." Charlie answered.

"That's a beautiful name," Bianca said. "I am so happy for you guys."

"Thanks Bi," Charlie smiled before looking at Brax. "When can I get out of here?"

"Sid said you can leave tomorrow but Grace needs to stay." Brax answered.

"But can we come see her everyday?" Charlie asked, looking down at her daughter, snuggled in her arms.

"Whenever you want baby." Brax said, kissing Charlie on the lips.

"Gross." Heath said. Bianca smacked him in the chest.

"I'm gonna go get a drink. Does anyone else want anything?" Lilly asked. Everyone shook their heads. She walked out into the hallway and nearly ran into another person.

"Oh, shit, sorry," Lilly said before looking up at the person she bumped into. It was Lauren. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh shut up!" Lauren exclaimed. "I am here to see my niece, and Darryl."

"Why do you want my Dad?" Lilly asked.

"That's none of your business you snotty nosed brat." Lauren snarled.

Lilly took a step forward. "Don't you dare talk to me like that."

"I'll talk to you however I like." Lauren retorted.

"Oi, what's going on here?" Heath asked, having heard the commotion.

"Lauren wants to see Dad."

"Aunt Lauren to you." Lauren snarled again.

"What the hell are you doing here Lauren?" Heath asked.

"I really need to talk to Brax, it's important. I would never have came here if it wasn't."

"So you leave us all these years ago and now you need us?" Heath asked.

"I never wanted to leave," Lauren said. "Please Heath, it really is important."

Heath sighed. "Fine."

"Thanks bro." Lauren said.

"Whatever," Heath said before walking into Charlie's hospital room. "Brax, Lauren wants to talk to you."

"Lauren's here?" Brax asked. Heath nodded.

"She needs to see you, she says its really important." Heath said.

"What could be so important?" Brax wondered and Charlie glanced up.

"Go find out, we are fine." Charlie told him.

"No, I'm staying here with you."

Charlie sighed. "Brax. Go. I'll be fine."

Brax sighed, but walked out to see Lauren leaning against the wall.

"Brax." She smiled before her face turned serious again. "We really need to talk."

"Why did you leave?" He asked, emphasising every word.

"Dad hit me. A lot."

Brax clenched his fists. "He what?"

"That's why I left. I got away so I could have a better life. Brax, I'm sorry." Lauren told her older brother. She was the second oldest out of the four Braxtons. The time difference between her and Brax was two minutes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Brax asked.

"I didn't know how to," Lauren looked down at her shoes before looking up at Brax. "I made a huge mistake while I was away Brax."

"What?" Brax asked.

"I got addicted to cocaine," Lauren sobbed. "While I was addicted I built up a debt with these men, and if they don't get their money soon, they'll kill me."

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>

**Thanks MelBelle94 for your help :)  
><strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey guys, I hope you like this one. This one is one of my favourite chapters. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it :)**

* * *

><p>Brax stood shocked looking at Lauren, he couldn't believe this, she had always been a good girl. Even though she was younger than him, she always kept him and Heath in line. She was the one person in the family that Brax had high hopes for, the one he hoped would go further in life and make something of herself. But instead, she had fallen into the drug trap, the one place that Brax never wanted his twin to be.<p>

"When... when did it start?" Brax asked.

"Can we go get a coffee?" Lauren asked.

"Fine." Brax answered. Lauren and Brax walked to the cafeteria in silence, both engrossed in their own thoughts. Lauren was thinking about the best way to explain things to her older brother, and how to apologise to her niece, Lilly. Lauren didn't mean to be such a bitch, it was just all her pent up frustration coming out. Brax was thinking about how to help his twin and whether Lauren was still addicted.

The two arrived at the cafe, Lauren ordered a coffee but Brax didn't get anything, he was too riled up.

"When did it happen?" Brax asked as they sat down at a table.

"About a year after I left, I met a guy, Jason. He was new at work, and I was the one showing him around and teaching him the ropes" Lauren started to explain. "He was incredible. He was the best guy I had ever met. Two years into our relationship, he proposed, and one night on his way home... he was.. he was...," Lauren cut off, suddenly overcome by tears. "He died," Lauren finally choked out. Brax reached out and put his hand on her shoulder. "He was in a car accident. It... it killed him!"

"Lo, I'm sorry." Brax tried to soothe his sister.

"Don't be," Lauren sobbed. "None of this was your fault. It hurt so bad, knowing that he was... knowing that he was... dead. I was depressed for a long time and finally, I turned to drugs to numb the pain," Lauren took a deep breath. "A guy named Joe was my dealer. I bought off him all the time, and soon, I couldn't afford any more drugs," Lauren paused again. "Because I was pretty, he told me that I could pay the coke off. He was sick of waiting for his money, so him and his other buddies, threatened if I couldn't pay the money, they would kill me."

Brax was silent, trying to absorb in all the information Lauren had just told him.

"Brax, please say something." Lauren pleaded.

"How much?" Brax asked. Lauren was silent. "How much money do you owe Lauren?" Brax asked again.

Lauren hesitated. "Twenty-five grand."

Brax took a deep breath and exhaled loudly.

"Brax, what do I do?" Lauren asked her twin brother, the one person she trusted most.

"Charlie and I, we can give you the money, get these guys off your back." Brax finally answered.

"You guys just had a baby, I cant-" Lauren was about to protest, but Brax cut her off.

"Blood and Sand, Lo," Brax said. Lauren looked at the Blood and Sand tattoo on the inside of her wrist. "Lauren, we're giving you the money," Lauren opened her mouth but Brax held up a hand. "No arguments Lo."

Fresh tears spilled out of Lauren's eyes as she stood up shakily. "Thank you Brax." She sobbed. Brax took his twin into his arms, letting Lauren sob her heart out on his shoulder.

"Come on," Brax urged Lauren after they had broken apart. "I'll go introduce you to Charlie, Grace, Rubes, Lilly and the others."

"I was a bitch to Lilly, Brax." Lauren told him.

"She'll understand," Brax said. "You've been through a lot."

"Brax." Lauren said as they approached Charlie's room.

"Yeah?" Brax asked.

"Please don't tell Heath and Casey."

Brax turned to face his sister. "They need to know."

"Why?" Lauren asked.

"They're going to want to know why you left, Lo," Brax told her. "Do you want them to hate you forever? We thought," Brax ran a hand through his hair before continuing. "We thought, we thought you had abandoned us."

"Brax, I'm sorry."

Brax nodded, taking his sister into his arms. "I know," He looked at the door of Charlie's room and then back at Lauren. "I'll get Heath and Case to come out here and you can tell them everything you told me."

Lauren nodded. "Okay."

When Brax walked into the hospital room, Heath was up straight away. "So? Why is she back?"

"You'll find out in a minute. Come on," Brax pointed a finger at the door. "You too Case."

"Alright." Casey said, kissing Ruby on the forehead before joining Brax, Lauren and Heath out in the hall.

"Well?" Heath asked. "What the hell are you doing back?"

Lauren explained everything, in as much detail as she told Brax. By the time she was finished, she was crying her eyes out.

"Well, why didn't you tell us Dad was hitting ya?" was the first thing that came out of Heath's mouth.

"I didn't how how to," Lauren explained. "I was too scared, Dad threatened to kill me if I told anyone."

"Lo, I'm sorry all this happened to you." Casey told his older sister.

"Thanks Case." Lauren gave a weak smile.

"So what the hell do we do now?" Heath asked.

"We organise to give these assholes the money to get off Lauren's back." Brax told his siblings.

"Even though I told him not to." Lauren said.

"And Buckton is okay with this?" Heath asked.

"Oi, you do not call her that." Brax warned.

"Is she though?" Heath asked.

"She doesn't know yet," Brax turned to Lauren. "Do you want to meet Charlie and Grace?"

Lauren nodded hesitantly.

"I'll go get some coffee," Heath told them. "Case, come help me."

Casey nodded and followed Heath in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Come on Lo." Brax told his sister before walking into Charlie's hospital room.

"Charlie, Bianca, Ruby, Grace," Brax urged the now shy Lauren to step foward some more. "This is my twin sister Lauren."

"Hi." Charlie greeted from her bed, Grace still in her arms.

Hi's from everyone else quickly came, but Lilly still looked upset and angry about what happened before. Lauren noticed and decided to try and make things right.

"Lilly, I'm sorry I was a bitch to you before." Lauren apologised.

"Why did you?" Lilly asked.

"Well I guess I should tell you all." Lauren glanced at Brax, who nodded. Lauren took a deep breath and by the time she had finished, she was in tears. Charlie, Lilly and Ruby were on the verge of tears while Bianca wasn't so convinced. She thought Lauren was still hiding something while Charlie was feeling angry that Brax had said that he would give Lauren the money, money that they needed for Grace.

When Brax saw Charlie glaring at him, he decided that they needed to talk alone.

"Okay, out, all of ya," Brax said. "Go get a coffee or something." When everyone had left, he turned back to Charlie.

"Brax, how could you?" Charlie asked. "I understand she is your family, but you can't just keep bailing them all out Brax, the money we have is to set up a future for our children, twenty five grand is a lot of money, a lot of money your just going to give away. Lauren has got herself in this mess and while we should try to help, we shouldn't give her an easy way out, what will that teach her?"

"She's my sister, Charlie," Brax sighed. "She's my twin. Blood and Sand."

"I know, Brax. 25 grand is a lot of money, and we just bought a child into the world. Babies cost a lot, you know."

"Yeah, yeah, I realise that." Brax agreed.

"I know she's your sister, and she needs your help," Charlie shifted a sleeping Grace in her arms. "But she got herself into this mess, and what will bailing her out do?"

"It will get these blokes, off her back, that's what it'll do!" Brax exclaimed. "These blokes, they'll kill her if they don't get their money. I know these types Charlie, they'll do whatever it takes."

* * *

><p><strong>Please read and review!<strong>


End file.
